


Death in Siberia

by Lene3161



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Pepper, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: Tony Stark died in the cold. This is what happened after.





	Death in Siberia

Dead in Siberia. Not from hypothermia; no, because _of course_ life and the Universe wouldn’t give Tony that small mercy at the very least. Pepper had read _everything_ she could possibly get her hands on about the effects of low temperatures on the human body after the call from the Russians, and knew that freezing to death was a relatively painless way to die. Tony bled out because the damned shield to his chest shattered his ribs and sternum; which caused his heart and lungs to be pierced, and the shield itself nicked the edge of his right ventricle. It all led to him bleeding out to death; and there was plenty of internal bleeding going on, too. His chest, lungs, and abdominal cavity was filled with frozen blood. It meant Tony died while drowning in his own blood.

 

 _It was quick, Ms. Potts. I know it doesn’t help much, but it only took a few seconds._ The Russian doctor who was there with her when she and Happy flew in to retrieve Tony’s cold dead _carcass_ from the Siberian morgue said softly. Pepper remembered seeing him fidget out of the corner of her eye. He was right-Tony was waterboarded in Afghanistan, he must have suffered terribly in the moments of his death. _His-we-his chest, we tried our best, but we couldn’t do much about the bones._ Tony’s chest had been sunken in because the bones that was supposed to support it had been destroyed. Pepper knew she said something about it not being the medical team’s fault. She could only see Tony dead on the metal table.

 

Happy had sunken to his knees, his face buried in his hands, tears gushing out his eyes like a waterfall. Pepper wondered if she cried or screamed or fainted; all seemed equally possible as there was a large blank in her memory between seeing Tony’s body and suddenly being in Tony’s old room in the penthouse before he moved into the Avengers Compound. She could only hope she didn’t faint, it would be embarrassing. Happy must have been the one who brought her here, thinking it would comfort her. It didn’t. It only drove home the fact that Tony wasn’t here because of the Avengers he sacrificed so much for turning on him.

 

Pepper abruptly felt such a rush of anger that she was dizzy. Damn Rogers! Damn the Avengers! They would pay, she’d make sure of it.

 

Pepper shot out of bed and ran to Tony’s en suite. She was going to wash up, tell Rhodey, gather her resources and exact revenge. It would be glorious. Her only regret was that Tony wouldn’t be there to see it in person. She hoped there truly was an afterlife so he could watch and laugh while laying on clouds. 

 

Tony Stark may be no more, but his friends and legacy were still there. 


End file.
